Next Generation of SHIELD
by nWWo The Ace
Summary: So this is the third story and the last in my Love over Hydra series. So this 15 years after the War for Skye Ward. Phil and May have retired and got married. Skye is given the title of director. Coulson wants here to lead the next generation of S.H.I.E.L.D. Victoria Hand is still alive and is trying to bring back Red Skull and rebuild the evil group Hydra. Read to found out.


p id="docs-internal-guid-8f77dbac-90be-87b4-e22a-184e93120d07" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Warning if you have not read The War for Skye Ward or Love over Hydra you need to read Love Over Hydra first and The War for Skye Ward for this to make since./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"This is 15 years after The War for Skye Ward./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Chapter 1 New Director/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Philip Coulson was retiring today with May. Coulson announced that he wants Skye to lead as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D for the Next Generation of Agents. Agent Lilly Ward was trained by May to fly the plane. Philip Fitz was a scientist for the bus. Grant Ward was The top Specialist on the bus. Skye was the computer worker and Director. The Bus was the main base for Shield. Also May and Coulson was getting married after they retired. Garrett died a few years ago. Skye and Ward was heading to a location where it is rumor to be a Hydra recruiting base to try to rebuild Hydra. High rank Hydra agents are still out there that S.H.I.E.L.D have not found. So Agent Lilly Ward, Agent Philip Fitz, and Agent May Ward (specialist and computer) was going to search the location for Hydra agents. Skye had heard rumors from agents that Victoria Hand was alive and head of Hydra. Skye and Ward knew that Garrett was no one high up in Hydra. They arrived at the base to found Hydra agents everywhere. Victoria Hand was with these Hydra agents. The agents left and return to the bus. To report back to Director Skye about the rumors being true that Hand is Hydra./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Skye says "I will send agents in from the Playground to invade the location." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"What they did not know is that during the war when Hydra was on Asgard. Hydra found the body of Red Hand planned on recreating Garrett's GH325 to bring back Red Skull./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"So Victoria Hand is trying to revive Red Skull with the GH325. S.H.I.E.L.D found Hydra base. So what will happen next. Will Hydra fulling rebuild or will Hydra fall to S.H.I.E.L.D again. Read to found and please review/span/p 


End file.
